A day with trunks
by AdventureBound
Summary: vegeta has to take care of baby trunks awww p.s sorry about some spelling mistakes


A day with trunks  
  
"Vegeta!" bulma shouted from their bedroom  
  
"What is it woman?" vegeta groaned stepping out from the bathroom a towel loosely hanging around his waist,  
  
"I have a big conference today with dad and mom about the capsule corp inventions, I'm going to be gone all day and I need you to take care of trunks"  
  
"NO!" vegeta kept screaming as she checked on the sleeping toddler in the baby room and walked down to the front opening it  
  
"YES!" Bulma shouted matching vegeta's annoying moans  
  
"But why should I look after the brat all he ever does is cry and whinge!"  
  
"Well I can't exactly look after him while I'm talking to several thousand tv reporters can I? I'll be back as soon as I can I promise" with that she took off out the door and into the capsule car and was gone.  
  
Vegeta went up to his room to put some clothes on. 10 minuets later vegeta emerged and went to search the fridge, when the cries of a one year old made his ears twinge and he swore in protest. Walking up the stairs and in to trunks room he noticed the toddler lying in his crib crying  
  
"what do you want now brat?" trunks froze seeing his father enter the room but soon returned to his wailing and out stretching his tiny hands to his father. Vegeta smirked and walked over to his son's crib picking him up  
  
"is that all?" he figured this baby thing wasn't so hard  
  
"I don't why the woman complains so much, this is easy!" he smirked again  
  
"~sniff, sniff~ what's that smell" vegeta thought aloud and lifted his arm up smelling the arm pit  
  
"it isn't me" he said aloud and trunks giggled  
  
"oh no! absolutely not! I am NOT changing anyone's diaper!" vegeta screamed and held his son at arms length.  
  
2.5 seconds later and vegeta couldn't stand the stench any longer  
  
"Alright" he said placing trunks onto a changing mat on the table.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"there!" he commented pleased with his work that wasn't so difficult. Vegeta picked up his son and placed him back in the crib and headed out of the room but as soon as vegeta was out of sight trunks cried hard  
  
"what do you want from me brat!" vegeta pouted returning to the room and picking up his son, who had now stopped the crying session.  
  
"you can't need another diaper change, I just did that" vegeta's stomach rumbled  
  
"well maybe your hungry like me lets go get some food".  
  
Vegeta popped his son down in the high chair and opened the fridge, he noticed some food bulma had left from the night before, taking it all out he placed it on the table and scoffed half of it whilst looking for a bottle for trunks. Finding one he placed the bottle in front of trunks and carried on eating. Trunks looked at the bottle then at his father, then back at the bottle, then at his father again, trunks cried  
  
Vegeta cried  
  
"what do you want?" he asked looking down at trunks, then picking him up as well as the bottle. Trunks topped crying a rubbed his face against vegeta's chest holding out his hands. Vegeta sat down on the sofa with trunks in his lap and held the bottle to trunks tiny mouth that gladly accepted it.  
  
Vegeta watched as the tiny tot started to drift off to sleep in his arms, he never pictured him self having a family, settling down, feeding a baby! He didn't even think he could do these things but they all came so naturally to him, he actually quite enjoyed this moment he thought. Vegeta leaned back into the cushions and fell into a well deserved sleep.  
  
Trunks let go of his bottle and it slipped hitting the floor with a tiny thud that jolted him from his sleep, moving about in vegeta's arms he slipped and landed on his stomach on the floor, trying to reach for the bottle his arms weren't long enough but the tips of his fingers knocked the bottle and it rolled out the door (which vegeta had forgot to close after bulma had gone) on to the grass outside trunks tiny body shifted and he started to crawl for the first time. He went after the bottle, he wanted the bottle!  
  
Trunks crawled outside and onto the grass grabbing his bottle; he began to explore the open field he had wandered in to. Looking around at the tree's and the birds and looking at the butterflies when all of a sudden  
  
"BANG! SMASH! ..SCREEEEECH!" there had been a car accident nearby. Trunks couldn't see anything but the loud noises frightened him and he began to cry  
  
vegeta was dreaming when the car accident happened outside and he sat up quick  
  
"what the hell was that!" he groaned looking down at his lap. When he realised trunks wasn't there but he could hear him crying  
  
"oh no!" his heart sank and he ran outside. Vegeta was worried stiff and looked at the car smashed up against the lamppost and out the corner of his eye he noticed something, it was his son.  
  
Running up to trunks and picking him up, he ran inside firmly closing the door and sitting down on the sofa with the screaming trunks in his lap. Checking him all over he looked fine, vegeta let out a long awaited sigh of relief  
  
"you scared me half to death brat!" he groaned but trunks was still crying and clutching hold of his bottle tight.  
  
Vegeta sat him up on his knees and put either leg from trunks around his waist puling him close and wrapping his arms around him  
  
"shhh . it's ok little one I'm here" he soothed rubbing trunks back  
  
"daddy's here son I've got you, you don't need to cry" he kissed his son's head. Trunks calmed down and looked up at his father who wiped away his tears and smirked, trunks smirked back. Vegeta chuckled  
  
"you're definitely my son" he commented.  
  
Later that night vegeta and bulma were in bed and trunks started to cry,  
  
"I'll go woman!" he said and got out of bed heading to the baby room. After feeding trunks he took him out on to the balcony wrapping his strong arms around him he rocked him gently  
  
"trunks my son, I am a prince but I am also your father I wish I could give you a planet to be king of when your older but I can't, my planet was destroyed long ago and well I want you to know, I'm very proud of you and I love you with all of my heart my son"  
  
then vegeta did some thing he will never forget he sang a song his father had sung to him along time ago  
  
I live beneath the heart, I watch you from the dark,  
  
I'm every breath, I'm every dream  
  
I've known you forever, I've followed you everywhere  
  
I'm every scar, I'm who you are  
  
When you think you're alone, when you cry cos someone's unfair  
  
You can rest assured I'm always there  
  
Even when you feel like you don't belong,  
  
Even when you fall and it all goes wrong  
  
You know that I'm with you; I'm with you all the time  
  
Say a little prayer for the restless heart, we shall never ever drift apart,  
  
Know that I'm with you; I'm with you all the time  
  
I'm walking round the room, I'm laughing when you smile,  
  
And when you cry I cry too, I made you a promise That I shall forever be,  
  
You're on your own but not alone, when you're down and you're out  
  
And the world tells you no-one cares, you can rest assured I'm always there,  
  
Even when you feel like you don't belong,  
  
Even when you fall and it all goes wrong  
  
You know that I'm with you; I'm with you all the time  
  
Say a little prayer for the restless heart we shall never ever drift apart,  
  
Know that I'm with you; I'm with you all the time  
  
Save a little love for me  
  
You'll see  
  
Save a little love for me  
  
You'll see  
  
Save a little love for me  
  
And You'll see  
  
Even when you feel like you don't belong,  
  
Even when you fall and it all goes wrong  
  
You know that I'm with you, that I'm with you all the time  
  
Say a little prayer for the restless heart, we shall never drift apart  
  
Know that I'm with you; I'm with you all the time. 


End file.
